wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The place
A sad fanfic for a contest. ***MATURE*** My Daddy was a NightWing and my Mommy was an IceWing. Daddy and Mommy fought a lot; my brother kept me safe in his room. One day, Mommy was lying on the floor with Daddy standing over her. I cried out to Mommy; Daddy glared at me and told me that she was sleeping and that I needed to go back to bed. My brother screamed at Daddy, "Look what you've done! You killed her over your own daughter's looks!" I felt my heart fall. Mommy was not sleeping. Daddy yelled at him that he nor me was beautiful and he should've had killed us in the first place. I started to cry. Daddy is now in a place where he will never find us again; my brother got hurt, but he is okay now. We live with our IceWing grandparents in the Ice Kingdom. I still fear that Daddy will find us and kill us, but Grandma says that he won't find us. I can't sleep alone at night because I fear Daddy will break in, so I sleep with my brother. "Daddy won't come back, right?" I always say to my brother. "Daddy won't come back and get us," he says. "lets think about happy thoughts." I still think that Daddy will find us and kill us, I can't get the feeling out of my head. I had nightmares about Daddy cutting off my brother's talons and cutting his belly open; he'll go for me and I will wake up screaming. I had the nightmare every night, until my Grandparents gave me a medication to help me get better. I don't have the nightmares anymore, but they still scare me. One day, Grandpa passed away. Before he left, he told me that he will see Mommy in the sky. I asked him what it was like up there, and he said "You'll find out someday, my Ice-blood." He was gone as soon as he finished. It turned out grandpa died because of a disease called "plague". The "plague" spread through the IceWings, and it got to my Grandma and my auntie. My auntie died two days later. I cried in my sleep that night, and I felt like dying. I tried to cut myself from my throat to my tail, but my brother caught me and comforted me. I told him I wanted to see Mommy in the place where Grandpa went. My brother told me that the place she was at was called "The Over World", where you can't die and you can never say goodbye. My brother told me that before he was born, a bully put him in a coma and he saw the place. He told me it was sunny with lots of clouds, and many dragons that were in the past. He even saw a distant relative; her name was "Whiteout", and she looked a lot like me. Whiteout told him that he was going to have a baby sister, which was me! I thanked my brother. Now I am in the place where you can't say goodbye and that you can never die. Me and Mommy are reunited once again, all thanks to my loved ones who told me about the place. Category:Genre (Tragedy) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (Nightslayer the Albino NightWing) Category:Mature Content